


Lonely life

by Mouser26



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm way back on season 6 and my fellow writer is on llike season 9, Original characters in the Supernatural universe, but we're having fun with this, please enjoy anyways, upfront though while we may reference the show this has nothing to do with the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: Two teenagers join the world of hunters but they draw their own conclusions about the life.





	Lonely life

Hunters lead lonely lives.  
That’s what was often said but the twins had seen very little proof of that.  
They had eachother of course, something that might not have been guarenteed if they had gone into the system since they had barely had their learner permits when a vengful spirit had possessed their mother and made them orphans.  
It was more than that though.  
While they may have seemed alone on hunts themselves, no hunter could work solo. They all had at least informants, one or two if not a full web. More commonly Hunters made up their own parties, units, packs, or other partnerships that shared the burden of their work.  
Rarely though, as rare as an easy hunt, families were built.  
They were broken and strange but what family wasn’t?  
There was the elder everyone respected not just out of fear but out of a greater part of admiration.  
An aunt with the bedside manner of a cactus who never the less knew the cure for all that ailed.  
Brothers and sisters sometimes with in-laws that could become something more.  
The occasional exchange student that offered a new perspective on the world as it was.  
Of course no family was complete without the computer obsessed recluse or the crazy cousin that called out of the blue with insane requests and only showed their face on holidays  
Hunters may have seemed solitary, but they were never lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has read my work before may recognize characters in time.  
> All my love and (blame) to Foxyfire who came up with this AU which has infected my brain  
> Comments much appreciated.


End file.
